Unexpected
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Everything about their relationship was unexpected. This is one of those rare stories where George tops Elliot.


Disclaimer: Don't own

Everything about Elliot's relationship with George had been unexpected. The fact that he was in a relationship with George at all, first and foremost. Neither of them had expected that the manly detective would like another man, but he did. He had fallen in love with George about two years ago, and it had been a year after that when he'd finally confessed to George and they'd began a relationship.

The fact that he had eased so well into the relationship was unexpected, too. Things had been bumpy at first; Elliot resented the fact that his newly discovered sexual preference was because of the doctor, and that the doctor was already alright with the relationship and the possibility of being with another man, and he knew what Elliot was thinking. Elliot had had problems at first, but now Elliot was alright with it, mostly; he'd adjusted much quicker than he, and George, had expected. Now, there was an occasional problem, but never anything overwhelming.

The thing that surprised Elliot the most about his relationship with George, however, was the fact that George was the dominant of the two. When he had developed and acknowledged his feelings for George, he hadn't even thought about being on the bottom, or being submissive, at all; his macho- man attitude made that alternative seem impossible. Elliot Stabler, in a relationship with George Huang, was one thing, but being on the bottom was another entirely. He'd refused to go that far, initially.

But then he'd actually given the relationship a try. And, while George had let Elliot top the first few times (probably for fear of scaring him off), George had slowly started taking control. It wasn't very long before the only way Elliot seemed to be in control was that he physically on top; otherwise, George called all the shots. And both of them seemed to be silently asking when George was going to go all the way. And then, one night, George answered their question, and he'd started topping.

The two men walked into George's apartment and wasted no time in working against each other's clothes. One thing Elliot preferred about being with a man- men got aroused faster than women. Which meant they could get to the actual act faster.

George shoved his tongue between Elliot's lips and worked against his belt, then removed Elliot's shirt, letting his hand glide over the muscled stomach. He then slid his hand under Elliot's pants, brushing against the growing bulge. Elliot gave a sweet moan and rolled his hips forward, thrusting against George's hand.

George quickly removed the rest of Elliot's clothes, then began undoing his own. With that done, George returned to touching Elliot, arousing him as fully as possible, wanting Elliot to shake with need. Elliot moaned into George's mouth as George's hands teasingly rubbed his thighs, inching towards his arousal, before giving a few rough strokes.

"Come on," George murmured. He grasped Elliot's hand and guided him to the bedroom. They walked in and George pushed him onto the bed, landing on Elliot. He kissed and licked over Elliot's neck, then down his body, stopping at the twin buds, making Elliot shiver and moan. George kissed him and found Elliot's hardness again, giving firm, rough strokes until Elliot cried out and arched off the bed.

George reached over to grab the familiar bottle from the nightstand. Elliot extended his hand, expecting George to hand the lube to him, but George didn't. Instead, he got his own fingers slick and rolled Elliot over. "George?" Elliot asked. His heart was hammering and his stomach sank from nerves. "Are you... going to top?" He asked nervously.

"I..." George began. "Quite honestly, I prefer being on top," George admitted. "Is that okay?"

Elliot gave a nervous, rather than aroused, shudder. "I'm not sure… I've never done this before…"

"Just let me try. If you don't like it, just say something and I'll stop," George promised. Elliot let out a breath and nodded, fisting his hands in the sheets as he waited for the initial intrusion.

George's finger pressed against his entrance. Elliot tensed, and after a moment, the finger slid in slowly. Elliot gasped and bucked upwards, a million sensations flaring. Then a second finger slid in, and Elliot cried out.

He'd never experienced that feeling of fullness before, but he was enjoying it. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before; it felt perfect. He thrusted backwards, trying desperately to get even more of George's fingers inside him.

Then George pulled his fingers out, leaving him empty and aching. He groaned his disapproval, until suddenly George's length was right against his entrance. "God god god…" Elliot moaned.

"Just a minute," George soothed. True to his word, he was pushing in a second later. He cried out as George slowly filled him.

"Ready?" George asked.

"Yeah," Elliot gasped. George finally had filled him completely. "God, I love you," Elliot added. His emotions intensified with the new sensations.

"I love you too, Elliot," George said. George began thrusting without another word, only giving an occasional delighted moan.

Elliot barely noticed; the world seemed to have vanished, except for the pleasure that sparked whenever a thrust hit his prostate. With George in him, he felt... complete. It was odd and foreign to him, but he felt like a part of him that had been missing, was suddenly there. And it was so good... He gave a sweet moan, rocking his hips in time with George's thrusts. This had to be what it felt like for women, he mused.

Soon, he felt the need for even more stimulation. He reached down and began working himself, but George's hand moved and knocked Elliot's away. George's warm hand enveloped him, stroking him mercilessly with his thrusts.

George tensed and moaned softly. He ground as deep into Elliot as he could go, spilling into his lover.

Elliot gave a disappointed groan. He didn't even think he could finish without George in him, anymore.

George proved him wrong quickly. His hand rolled over Elliot's leaking length, manipulating all the right spots as he stroked him to his finish. Elliot's release left his body convulsing with pleasure. His muscles went weak as he slumped onto the bed. "Wow," Elliot said breathlessly.

"I told you you'd like it," George said with a satisfied smirk. He slid an arm under Elliot's head, letting him use it as a pillow.

"Yeah," Elliot replied, too overwhelmed to be annoyed at George's smirk.

George smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you," He murmured.

"You too... this was unexpected though. But it was good," Elliot mumbled.

"What about us isn't unexpected?" George retorted.

"True, everything about us is unexpected," Elliot agreed.

"Unexpected, but good," George supplied happily.

"Yeah… Night," Elliot said. He wrapped an arm around George's chest. They soon drifted off, content with their happy, albeit unexpected, relationship.


End file.
